Red String of Fate
by OGdeusexmachina
Summary: To Tenten's frustration, Neji is betrothed to a noble from the land of lightning. She's ruthlessly beautiful and cruel, but Neji's honour binds him to her. Let's hope it all works out.


**Hi guys: **

A couple years back I used to read a fanfic where Sakura got strong and was romantically involved with a Hyuga OC who died. She mourned him by cutting off her hair and burning it in sake while talking to him in genjutsu.

My dying wish is to read it again but I can't find it. If someone can find it for me I will love you forever and write you a custom fic.

Thanks,

Deus Ex Machina

* * *

Today the birds were silent. The sky poured as the three ninja ran through the trees to the land of lightning.

I like to think that the rain was mirroring their spirits. It would have been unbearable had I been sent to escort Neji's bride on a day when the weather was bright.

If Neji resented the notion of his arranged marriage, he was mostly indifferent. Hatsumomo of the cloud was exceptionally beautiful, and she had been brought here for little more than diplomacy and ensuring the succession. It was me who struggled with the idea that my crush on Neji would never come to fruition.

But was I wrong to begrudge this foreign usurper? I was the one who had fought alongside Neji all those long years. I was the one who had dressed his wounds and cheered him on and ran myself into the ground so that he could have a sparring partner.

When they lay down at night to rest, I lay awake imagining the face of Hatsumomo Raiden. She would be fleshy, I decided, and fairly simpering and a bit slow. She would be like the students in their class who had giggled and fangirled as Neji walked by.

As they arrived in the land of lightning, I looked around in awe at the dramatic landscape. In stark contrast to the lush vegetation of the leaf, it was hard and cold and barren, with high peaks of sheer rock.

The trip to Hatsumomo Raiden's house was long and uphill. As the approached the mountain-top, a couple gnarly peach trees wedged their crooked roots into the harsh rock. I looked up to see a hawk circling overhead. Distracted, I tripped and stumbled. Neji caught me.

"Are you alright, Tenten?"

as I met his gaze, I blushed and nodded. I dusted herself off, freed myself from Neji's grasp, and walked on.

This was just another thing that would not be permitted when he would wed.

Neji seemed to recognize my agitation. As if to calm me down, he took my hand silently. The two walked for a while like that, their air filled by Lee's tirade about how Neji was blossoming into youth.

The top of the plateau was like a flower on a cactus. A small civilian village like a squat square fortress was enclosed by tall red walls. Guards stood posted outside the arched entryway, where we are met by an envoy from the clan of Hatsumomo. At night, that heavy door would be barred against thieves and intruders.

We walked through a bustling market, with small farmers and shopkeepers hawking their wares. Neji buys me a skewer of hawthorns coated in clear rock candy from an old man with a cart. One of the envoys shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Hatsumomo will not like that there is another woman." Neji disagrees.

"Tenten's just an old friend." I wince. Just friends?

Nestled in the heart of the village is another compound, encircled by the same red walls of the outside. Only this one had a gilding and heavy iron doors, overhung by a frame with calligraphic kanji. _Raiden Clan Compound_, I read. Hatsumomo was one for pomp and dramatics.

The raiden great hall was massive, with a high ceiling supported by steady pillars. Under a dais on a raised platform were four ornately carved chairs. Lord and Lady Raiden presided. The other two were empty.

Neji kneeled and pressed his forehead to the ground. We all followed and did the same. Lord Raiden raised him with a nod, and the exchange of formalities began.

"You will take good care of my daughter," said Lord Raiden. From behind the screen, Hatsumomo came out with her retinue of maids, who threw rose petals in her path.

She first approached Neji, and I could see her for the first time.

Her long hanfu robes were red silk embroidered with dragons. She was dressed in full traditional wear, but not _that_ traditional. The collar had been shrugged down to bare her milky shoulders. In contrast to Neji's pale eyes, hers were black as the night. Her inky dark hair cascaded down her back in shiny waves. She was cold and ruthlessly beautiful. She looked briefly at Tenten and a chill ran down her spine.

We stay for just two nights. The first one is for Neji to have his first marriage ceremony, one where they tie clippings of their hair in red string and eat braised pork and bow to her ancestors. I'm not invited to that one- not that I would want to attend anyways. The second is for rest before we begin the gruelling trip back to the leaf. For this one, we don't go the usual route, instead following civilian roads whenever we can. The land of Lighting send guards for Hatsumomo's dowry, carried its horse-drawn carriage.

Hatsumomo is a little turd. She turned down the offer of a litter in exchange for 'walking with Neji-kun'. She clings to him so that I can't even talk to him. Instead, Lee and I are made to walk behind them with the servants.

"I'm tired," she complains, after no more than two miles. "Carry me, Neji." I roll my eyes as Neji lifts her bridal-style and continues.

Later, Hatsumomo insists on stopping for lunch. We visit a noodle and dango shop, and she sits nearly on top of Neji, her legs rubbing against his.

The dango comes and Hatsumomo is almost sickly sweet, fussing over Neji and feeding him. I know that's not what he likes, but still he takes it willingly.

"Thank you, Hatsumomo," he says. Hatsumomo smiles smugly and taps her cheek for him to kiss. To my chagrin, Neji obliges.

I'm not going to come between then, and I know my resentment is futile. This is a bad time. Let's hope it all works out.

**Q: **Is Hatsumomo based on any other characters?

**A: **No. I needed a sensual Japanese name, and an image of a baddie. Of course _Memoirs of a Geisha _came to mind.


End file.
